Healing Hood
by darkforestdweller
Summary: My first OutlawQueen fic! A scene perhaps at the end of "A Curious Thing" where Robin tends to a minor cut on the Queen's hand. She strangely enjoys the help of her usually annoying Thief.


Robin wasn't sure why he'd come back again, but somehow he needed to see her; wanted to see her. In truth he couldn't stop thinking about her even though she'd hurled insult after insult at him at regular intervals every time they were together. Still here he was making his way back into her castle, she'd probably be angry he was there, but he'd risk her wrath to know she was all right.

He found her sitting alone in the garden staring out at the black starless night sky. Her head turned slightly in his direction to tell him she knew he was there, but she didn't turn around or say anything. He moved closer with trepidation.

Listening to the love struck Charming's had made her feel unbearably alone. Usually she didn't care. She'd grown accustomed to being by herself, but Snow's words seemed to have torn at her very soul. To hear of their true love; their sharing one heart; their insufferable happiness had only made her long for Daniel even as she knew he was never coming back to her.

"What do you want?" She asked her tone flat but he could hear just a hint of disdain.

"I was in the neighbourhood and…"

"There's no one here but me, so whoever you're looking for is gone. See yourself out. You seem to know your way around." She waved her hand at him.

"But," He said as he came round to face her, "you are who I'm looking for." He quickly noticed a cut on her hand as she waved him away again. He could certainly do something to help her with that.

She scoffed at his words, "I don't believe you thief. Get…"

"Your Majesty, you're hurt." He motioned to it. "Your hand is cut." He was already pulling out a cloth to tend to the wound.

Regina held up her hand to examine it. A small cut trickled blood over her palm. "Damn you, Zelena." She must have caught it on something while fighting with her newly found horrible sister.

Before she could think another thought, Robin sat down beside her taking her hand gently in his. "It doesn't look too deep. I can take care of it." He gave her a questioning look as if asking her permission. She was the Queen after all; he might lose his head if he didn't tread lightly where she was concerned. He took a breath and waited patiently.

Regina had to admit his eagerness was strangely arousing. Maybe she needed something to eat or drink because she suddenly felt an odd fluttering in her stomach. It was a hauntingly familiar feeling though; even without her heart there was only one other time in her life she had felt that way and it hadn't ended well. She shook off the thoughts of the past.

She couldn't ignore the hopeful and earnest look on his face, so she nodded begrudgingly and he proceeded to tend to her. She bit her lip as he worked not in pain, but for the mere fact she could have healed the cut in seconds with her own powers.

Still she had to admit there was something nice about his warm skin against hers; his large rough hands cradling hers with such tenderness; his strong thumb absently rubbing against her wrist and the soft caress of his fingers against her palm as he cleaned the cut. Sadness washed over her when she realized it had been a long time since anyone had touched her with any kindness such as this man was tonight. He looked up giving her that half smile she normally found thoroughly annoying, yet now it only gave her another round of fluttering.

She really should stop him.

It was inappropriate.

Still there was something about him.

And if she was truthful with herself she didn't want him to stop.

So she let him do what he needed watching his steely blue eyes full of determination to help her. He finished wrapping the wound lightly; smoothed his thumb over the bandage and then impulsively turned her hand palm up and sealed his work with a soft kiss.

Fear instantly clutched at him. What had he done? He was lost to find the words to apologize for his actions. He braced himself in anticipation of her rage and retaliation.

Instead to his pleasant shock she put a finger to his lips and whispered. "Thank you, Thief.", then leaned closer as if she couldn't stop herself and pressed her body against his.

Robin swallowed hard and fought against the blood rushing madly through his veins. His heart pounded in his chest and he forced himself to breath so he could finally speak. "You're welcome, Your Majesty. " He added saucily with a wink, "I like to think I'm not totally without magic."

Regina raised an eyebrow and laughed wryly feeling her own skin flush, "I see. Let's have dinner and we'll discuss your other hidden powers." She gave him a wicked look that hammered right to his heart and soul. "And please call me Regina."


End file.
